Team Friendship's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (1999)
Team Friendship's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (1999) is another Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Non-Disney live-action crossover film. Plot The film follows the storyline of the book closely, save for adding some scenes from Through the Looking-Glass. It also changes the opening real world scene from Alice and her sister sitting at a riverbank to Alice in her bedroom, reluctantly practicing the song "Cherry Ripe", which she is expected to perform at a garden party. Her friends , who are invited to the party as well, . Thanks to stage fright, and constant nagging from her confident governess, Alice runs out of the house and hides herself in the woods nearby until the party has ended. The whole of Team Friendship see her and they all follow her in the woods. . However, an apple floats down from the tree and seems to hover in their faces. . They are suddenly distracted by a human-sized White Rabbit rushing by. Curious, Alice and the whole of Team Friendship all follow the White Rabbit, falling down his rabbit hole and ending up in Wonderland. Alice and travel throughout Wonderland, meeting many bizarre people and challenges. Alice first has problems keeping her size the same while attempting to go through a small door leading to a beautiful garden, eventually she grows massively tall and floods the room she is in with her tears before shrinking to the size of a mouse. She then meets Mr. Mouse and his avian friends who participate in a Caucus Race, where everyone wins. Alice encounters the White Rabbit again who directs her to his house. There, Alice comes across a bottle of liquid that makes her enormous and trapped in the house. The White Rabbit and his gardeners Pat and Bill attempt to remove Alice by going down the chimney, but Alice shrinks again. Wandering in a forest, she encounters Major Caterpillar who advices her to not be afraid before transforming into a butterfly. Alice grows back to normal size by eating part of a mushroom. She ventures to a nearby manorhouse where she meets the musical Duchess, her baby, her pepper-obsessed plate-throwing cook, and the Cheshire Cat. The baby is left in Alice’s care but it turns into a pig and is released. The Cheshire Cat advices Alice and the whole team to visit the Mad Hatter and his friends the March Hare and the Dormouse. Meeting the trio at a tea party, Alice is given rather odd advice on how to avoid stage fright, the Mad Hatter leaping onto the table to do his performance he previously did at a concert of the Queen of Hearts. Alice eventually leaves when the Mad Hatter and March Hare begin smashing cups and plates. They also try stuffing the Dormouse into a teapot. She comes across the small door and using her intelligence, succeeds in getting through it into the garden which actually is the labyrinth maze belonging to the Queen. The Queen of Hearts invites her to a bizarre game of croquet, but her love for decapitating people annoys Alice. The Cheshire Cat's head appears in the sky and is ordered to be executed, but reasoning from Alice stops the Queen. The Duchess arrives to answer the King's question of who the Cat's owner is, but the Cat has vanished. Alice leaves the croquet game, meeting the Gryphon and the Mock Turtle. The two sing with Alice, teaching her the Lobster Quadrille and encouraging her. Alice then wanders into a darker area of Wonderland, meeting a White Knight who encourages her to be brave and also shows her his newest invention. Alice meets some talking flowers: a Tiger-Lily who is the most sensible out of all of them, some Roses which are not too bothered about Alice being lost, and some Daisies who are rascals. Having the flowers helping her, Alice walks off. Alice then meets Tweedledum and Tweedledee who have some antics with her before getting into a fight over a dropped rattle. Alice is then taken to the royal court where the Knave of Hearts is put on trial for apparently stealing the Queen's jam tarts. The Mad Hatter and his companions appear as witnesses but he is accused of stealing someone else's hat and is recognized by the Queen for singing at her concert, prompting him to sing his Twinkle Song. Alice is then called to the stand but she uses some mushroom pieces to grow to great heights. She sees the jam tarts have been untouched and the trial is pointless. She openly criticizes the Queen, the King and Wonderland. The White Rabbit, who is present at the court, reveals he deliberately lured Alice into Wonderland to conquer her fears. He does so by first asking her if she is self-confident. Upon Alice answering yes, he simply states, "then you don't need us anymore." He then sends her back home using the same hovering apple that brought her there in the first place. Awakening back home, Alice courageously sings in front of her friends, her parents and their guests, but instead of singing Cherry Ripe, she sings the Lobster Quadrille which she finds much more interesting. The audience enjoy her performance and applaud. Alice spots the Cheshire Cat in the audience who smiles at her in a term of congratulations. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * The party guests are played by the same actors as the Wonderland characters, and are shown as resembling them in appearance and personality, in a similar manner to the MGM version of The Wizard of Oz. The toys in Alice's room also reflect the residents of Wonderland. Songs Scenes Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Alice in Wonderland crossovers